You Belong With Her
by RememberingSundayx3
Summary: On indefinite hiatus. Might be brought back Summer 2011.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not Twilight, not Disney Channel, not Wizards of Waverly Place, not ESPN. La duh. BTW: I have nothing against Disney Channel or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

Part One

Chapter One

I hate my name. No other person in the world has my name. I don't mean that as in "My name is Deidre and no one in the world has my name!" I mean that as in it's physically impossible to have my name. My middle name is very common. My first name is a mixture of Renee and Esme, my mother's mother and my father's adopted mother.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen. That is my name. Gross, right. Most people call me Nessie. Wolf-Man gave me that nick-name because the name my mother gave me 'was a mouthful'.

My family is extremely protective of me. It's annoying. They're vampires, and I have blood pulsing through my veins, and more twice Jasper has attacked me. He's the newest 'vegetarian'.

Rosalie is very nice, but vain. Emmett annoys me to the core. Alice is extremely sweet and whimsical, and she understands my mood swings. Jasper... scares me, just a little bit. My father, Edward, is very musical. He taught me how to play the piano and it annoys him when I do piano solos to popular songs like 'Smile' by Lily Allen and 'Never Say Never' by the Fray.

My mother Bella is one of my best friends. Bella is kind and sweet and she loves me. She is so extremely pretty. I have her brown eyes, but they don't match my face. I have a too-big nose, lips that are un-even, and many, many freckles. I think she deserves better than me, but whenever Edward hears me thinking this, he goes and tells Bella, who comes to me and very lovingly tells me I'm 'the best'. Ugh, overused mom-talk.

Then there's Jacob. I wish everyday he would release me from his love. He claims we're "soul-mates" or he wouldn't have imprinted on me. I'm started to think the "soul-mate" thing is only one-way. I can tell the way he looks at me that he loves me. Every time I look back, I can see that he sees I'm not.

I go to Forks high. I am the only Cullen left. Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper all graduated, Rosalie and Emmett the year before. The thing that's not so great is I have no friends. I scare people, and they stay away from me. Every morning Bella wishes me good luck at Forks high. I hate Forks.

Forks is the place where I'm vulnerable: everybody knows me. I want to move to Boston or even Maine or something where no one knows me and I can change my name to Carlie. I love my middle name. When we move, I'm going to politely ask them if I can go by Carlie instead of Nessie.

Zafrina is also one of my best friends, as is Kate. I love Zafrina and her "pretty pictures" as I called them. Kate is just nice, and she's one of my favorites.

After I was born, Rosalie found a fifteen year old girl dying in the street after she was a victim of a hit-and-run. She's still becoming a vegetarian, so it's going to be awhile until she goes to Forks high. Her name is Seraphena, but we all call her Sara.

So, that's my family: Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Sara, Carlisle and Esme. And Charlie Swan, my grandfather, and the wolf pack.

Seth is the nicest werewolf. Leah is the worst. Sam, Embry, Paul, and all of the others are somewhere in between.

"Nessie, where are you?" My mother calls. As if she didn't already know. She can hear my heart from miles away. Also, she can feel her thirst when she's with me.

"Mom, I'm right here." I prefer talking over touching people's face and showing them. She walks in, and her golden eyes showed excitement.

"Charlie's coming, so finish your homework and be waiting."

"I don't have any homework." She nodded.

"I was just checking, Nessie." I knew by the look she gave me, she's going to have Edward come and listen to my thoughts. I sighed and turned my iPod on. I plugged it into my iPod deck, and turned it to a song that made me happy.

"I wake up with a big smile on my face, and it never feels out of place..." I walked over to my desk, picked up two pens and drummed along to the song. I have a really good sense of rhythm. I have been begging Bella, Alice, Carlisle and Edward for a drum set. They shot me down quickly, so I'm just going to keep begging.

"Hi, Nessie." I looked over to my door, and there was Edward, staring at me with an amused look.

"Hi daddy. Is Charlie here yet?" He shook his head.

"Not yet, but he's coming." He walked over to me. "Still want that drum set?" I nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I still want a drum set." He sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Are you ever going to give up?"

"Nope."

"Well then, I hope you enjoy disappointment." I stared at him.

"You told mom that when she asked you how you saved she from being smashed by a car! But you did tell her eventually, so you will cave! HA!" He hugged me.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie. You need to come up with better arguments." He walked out, and I turned off my iPod and followed him. I walked into our cute little living room. There were pictures of Edward and Bella, Edward, Bella, and me, and the Cullen family.

"Edward! Wait for me!" I screamed, and then ran into the forest. The leaves were turning yellow and red and orange. I love fall. Everything's so pretty and the sun goes down early so I don't have to be glowing at four o'clock in the afternoon. Then I did the most embarrassing thing: I tripped over a tree root. I hear my dad's musical laugh.

"Gosh Nessie, you take after your mother." I stuck my tongue out at him and got back up. I brushed the smashed leaves off of my jeans, and scowled. I smelled wet dog. That could only mean one thing: Jacob.

"Race you, dad!" I ran off and I knew he had already pulled ahead of me. I saw the Cullen's huge house and there was Alice, waving to me. I ran faster, and jumped on her.

"Alice!" She smiled and threw me off.

"Nessie, people would never believe you just saw me yesterday." I punched her arm. She sniffed. "I smell dog." I tried not to roll my eyes, but I did. I couldn't help it. She squinted at me. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, are you _upset _Jacob is coming?" She gasped. He eyes glazed over, and she started to mutter.

"MOM; ALICE IS HAVING A VISION!" She was over here in a second.

"Alice, tell us what you saw." Bella stated calmly, while Alice blinked, and she was normal again.

"Nessie and Charlie are going to get into a fight about... Jacob." Her eyes cut to me, and then back to Bella. My mother nodded.

"Good to know. Thank you Alice." She turned to me. "Nessie, be nice to Charlie." I rolled my eyes.

"Also, blood is going to be spilled. Nessie is going to almost throw a glass cup at Charlie, then she doesn't, and she breaks it in her hand and she is going to bleed. Get Jasper out of here, please." I saw Jasper leave. Like they weren't listening to our conversation.

"Fine, no fighting, no glass cups." I said sarcastically. Bella nodded, and then she smiled.

"Kate and Zafrina are visiting tomorrow!" I jumped up and down.

"Oh my gosh, how could you not tell me these things until now?" I hugged my mom.

"It was a surprise." She laughed. "Oh my God, she doesn't even remember her own birthday." I tilted my head.

"Tomorrow's my birthday?" Oh. I didn't see that one coming. She nodded, and everyone laughed. I walked inside and threw a glass cup at the wall. I walked back out, and everyone was staring at me.

"Well, you didn't want me to throw it at _Charlie_." I love making what they say backfire. Rosalie spoke up first.

"Well, she got it out of her system." Emmett nodded.

"Yay Nessie!!" I rolled my eyes and went back inside. I threw off my shoes and plopped on the couch. I grabbed the remote and switched it on, absentmindedly changing the channels. I think I ended up on Disney Channel.

"The nerd store called, and they want your face back." I rolled my eyes. This was definitely Disney Channel. Wizards of Waverly Place, I'm pretty sure.

"Wow, Nessie. Your standards have gotten as low as _Disney Channel_? This is very sad." I rolled my eyes as Emmett strolled in.

"Yes. The things in my life are not of the highest standards, so I don't expect much." He smiled.

"Um, ouch?"

"Yes. I can tell that was painful for you." He snatched the remote out of my hand and changed it to ESPN. "Ugh. You are so predictable Em." He growled.

"Do _not _call me Em." I laughed. He hates my little nickname I gave him.

"I'll call you Emmett if you call me Carlie."

"I can't change your name."

"My mom got me a fake ID, and said my name was Vanessa Wolfe. So I already have changed my name."

"Nessie, you're a freak."

"Thank you, Em!"

"Shut up."

"No."

"Charlie's here!!" Alice yelled. I frowned.

"Em and I were having a perfectly good fight, Ali, and you just came in here, and RUINED it! Mean." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Everyone smile!" I plastered a smile on my face and quickly ran over to my mother and father. We opened our door, and there was Charlie, standing with a _huge_ box wrapped in blue paper and a bright purple bow.

"Hi Bells." He gave my mom a hug. "Edward." He nodded to him. Charlie turned to me and smiled. "Happy birthday Ness." I smiled and took the present from him.

"Thanks Char-- I mean gramps. You didn't have to get me anything." I picked at the bow. I could practically sense his excitement.

"Open it." I rolled my eyes.

"My birthday's tomorrow." My mom gave me the 'evil eye'.

"Nessie, open it." I sighed.

"Fine." My mom walked over to me and muttered something everyone except Charlie could hear.

"Watch the attitude." I took off the bow, and then slowly picked at the wrapping paper. I heard Charlie sigh.

"Ness, you're the only person I know who picks at wrapping paper, other than Bella." Bella laughed.

"She got my best qualities."

"Stay in character, mom." I said quietly enough for her to hear. I finally had the present unwrapped. I laughed.

"Oh my God! A drum set! I love it!" I ran over to Charlie (slow enough so he wouldn't suspect anything) but fast enough to almost maul him down. I monster-hugged him "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He smiled.

"It was Rosalie and Emmett's idea." I squealed and ran over to Em and Rose.

"Thank you Rose, thank you _Em._" He smiled and hugged me, then handed me off to Rose.

"No problem. We knew Edward and Bella weren't going to get you one anytime soon, so we implied that you wanted a drum set." Rose said. I squealed again.

"Nessie, I haven't seen you this excited the whole time I've known you." There was one owner to that voice: Jacob. I put a fake smile on.

"Jacob, how... nice to see you!" He grinned at me.

"I know, I'm amazing. I've got a present for you." He handed me a medium sized box wrapped in aluminum foil. I took it from him, and again, picked at the paper. "My God Nessie, hurry up!"

"I'm sorry, I don't like presents!" I finally got to the box, I opened it and there was the one thing I didn't need: a framed picture of him.

"Wow." My voice cracked. "You shouldn't have." He _really shouldn't have_. I heard Edward snort. "This is great." My voice cracked at great. I rewrapped the picture and set it aside and walked over to my drum set.

"Hey Charlie, is this Yamaha?" He snorted.

"You expect me to know this?"

"You bought it, so yes, I do expect you to know this."

"Yes, I am pretty sure it's Yamaha." The drums were black, and very... me. I totally love them.

"Thank you so much Charlie!" I hugged him again, and then he came inside.

"Well, I gotta go." Jacob said. Most likely he had to go to an "official" wolf-pack meeting.

"Bye." He left, and Charlie walked over to me.

"Ness, that was very rude."

"What was rude?"

"How you treated Jacob."

"How was that rude."

"He got you a nice gift, and you blew him off."

"Jacob got me a framed picture of _himself._ I could have walked in my house and gotten one of those."

"It was still rude." I stared in shock at Charlie. What was he saying right now?

"Are you saying that because someone is cocky and arrogant and got me a picture of him, I need to thank him?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I whipped around and stormed off into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass cup. I walked back in and got ready to throw it at someone, but I squeezed it too hard, and it broke in my hand. Blood started to leak through the cuts, and I heard everyone except Charlie hold their breath.

"Goodbye Charlie." Bella said, shoving him out the door. I just stared at my hands.

"Ow." Was all I could say. Carlisle was here in an instant. He and Esme were upstairs the whole time.

"Nessie, don't move." He started to pick the glass out of my hands. It hurt. Not very much, but it was like a pinching feeling. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you have some major problems."

"Yeah. Please don't remind me, Carlisle." I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to stop.

It never did. 


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: **Hello readers! Have any of you seen New Moon the movie? Tell me what you thought in a review.

The new chapter involves things like a rousing rendition of Poker Face, Orphan, Jacob vs. Seth, and Nessie's police record.

Lots of Love,

xEclipseOfTheHeartx


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of the movies mentioned here. Or Twilight. Or Obsessed. Or Poker Face. How bout this: I OWN NOTHING!!!**

Chapter Two

"Nessie, we need to talk." Ugh. Parent-talk. It should be one of those things banned from the world, where parents can't tell their kids off. I knew this was going to be about Jacob-gate (guess who came up with THAT name) and me actually getting hurt.

"I'm coming Bell-- I mean, mom." I hate when I accidentally call them by their real names. It's like, everyone else is allowed to call them Bella and Edward, except me. I walked into the room, and there was Bella, sitting on the couch, while Edward paced behind her.

"Nessie, someone here came to talk to you. It's..." She looked to Edward, who was still pacing with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He looked at her and shrugged.

"Lemme guess... either Charlie or Wolf-Man." I stated, putting my hands on my hips and shifting my weight from my right leg to my left leg. God, they were really starting to...

"Nessie, we've talked about this. _Please _sensor your thoughts." I rolled my eyes.

"They're _my _thoughts, and you shouldn't be in _my head_." He smiled at Bella, and she smiled back.

"Hmm, she seems to be aggravated. Maybe we shouldn't let him see her. She'd probably just attack him. Poor Seth." I perked up.

"Seth?" I ran out the door "SETHIE!!!!" I ran to where he was and bear hugged him. "Hey, long time no see, huh Sethie?" He rolled his eyes and shoved me off of him.

"Man, Jake is going to be so upset that you love me, but hate him." I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, you're like the brother I never had. Or wanted really, but whatever!" He smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"Um, Nessie, your parents paid me to try and get you to attack me so they could think of a legit reason to send you away." I didn't find this surprising.

"Or did they send you to say that so I would lose control so they would have a legit reason to send me away?" He gave me a look, and took this moment to pull my hand away.

"That made no sense, and I'm pretty sure it's basically what I just told you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Nessie, you're crazy; you do know that, right?" I nodded.

"Mm-hmm. And proud of it Seth Clearwater! Oh by the way, is Leah still dating that guy, Stan?" He shrugged.

"I don't get involved in my sister's love life."

"Understandable. Hey, you wanna go see a movie?"

"Random much?"

"Yes. Now... should we go to the movie theater that shows the old movies, or the new movie one? I know! Old movies!" I squealed, grabbing his arm and yanking him through the woods. I stopped at my car, which was a cobalt blue 1967 Mustang convertible. Big thanks to Aunt Rose, who fixed up the engine and all the other mechanical car things that confuse me. I had already had the engine running by the time Seth had opened his door.

"Ugh, Seth hurry up! I'm getting aggravated by your slowness." When I said this, Seth continued to take forever to get into the danged car. "My God, I really hate you for this Seth Clearwater!" He was finally in his seat, and I sped away without having him buckle his seat belt.

"Ness, the police is following us." _Crap_. I pulled over, and sure enough, there was a cop car and Charlie--who else-- stepped out and walked very danged slowly to the car. I smiled, and he sighed.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen... do you know how fast you were going?" I shrugged.

"I was going the speed of fast?" He shook his head.

"You were going the speed of super fast. Ness, you're my granddaughter, so I can't give you a ticket... but I can tell your mother about this, young lady." I nodded.

"Okay Officer Swan." He started to walk away. "Bye gramps! Tell Billy I said hi, okay?" I waved and I heard him sigh.

"She sees Jacob and Seth so much, it seems she could just get them to say hi, but no, _I'm _the messenger." I snorted.

"Gosh, he's whiny." I pulled away from the curb and drove down the street until I got to the theater. I hopped out, and almost ran into Jacob. I glared at him. "_You followed me here_?"

"No, I was just conveniently at the same movie theater at the same time as you and Seth. And wave to your parents. They're in the bushes over there." I stared, and sure enough, there was Bella and Edward. My mouth popped into a perfect O. I closed it quickly, though.

"Ya'll hate me right?" I heard Edward grumble. "Yeah, I'm using bad grammar, got a problem with that father?" I knew he could hear me. I walked inside and looked over the movie options. Orphan, 2012, Titanic, and Juno.

"Hi. Welcome to Main Street Movies. What would you like to see?" I looked up at the smiling ticket seller, with her ugly red vest on over the tuxedo shirt and brown hair in a bun.

"Three for Orphan." Jacob said before I even opened my mouth. The ticket lady frowned.

"Is the missy old enough for this movie?" I glared at her. I looked at her nametag, which read: HI! MY NAME IS SELENA.

"Yes Selena, I am old enough for this movie." She sighed.

"If you say so. Fifteen dollars and seventy-eight cents." Jacob coughed up the money and we proceeded to the theater. One of my favorite parts of this theater is that before the movie, instead of previews, they have old music videos. Jacob, Seth and I got to our seats just as 'Obsessed' by Mariah Carey ended.

"I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas spades..." I laughed. Ah, Poker Face, my old friend. This song always makes me laugh because when I was ten Jasper and Emmett did a Poker Face duet. It was so funny, and I took a video and put it on YouTube the next day.

"Holy crud!" I whispered when someone went to the front of the theater and started to sing along. The voice was shrilly and whiny and painfully off-tune. I knew this could only mean one thing: Mercedes Collins. Grr... Mercedes is a TOTALLY annoying girl, the leader of the 'it' clique of Forks High. She's a brand name, right off the conveyor belt, bleach blonde slut.

Thankfully, the song was over by the time I had finished griping to Seth. The opening credits started, and I tried to watch the movie, but it was painfully boring. I thought about my own little world, or Nessie-Radio as Edward calls it. He says I have a very diverse radio in my head. Sometimes it's 80's rock, sometimes 90's alternative, but mostly 2K's pop/rock. He says I've officially killed the 'Glee' cover of Lily Allen's 'Smile'.

This is the reason Edward mostly stays out of my mind.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Okay class, we are switching seats today!" My teacher Mr. Dawson cried. I rolled my eyes as I heard my current lab partner Matthew sigh in relief. I shot him my shut-up-I-really-don't-care look and he turned quiet. Mr. Dawson pulled out his seating chart and started listing off the seats. I ignored him until Mallory Collier was at my side.

"What?" I gave her the evil eye and that stupid grin stayed on her face.

"I'm going to be sitting in your seat. Well, technically it's my seat now. Do you like pie?" I rolled my eyes and got out of my seat so she would stop asking me about pie. I almost forgot to grab my books, but I got them so quickly no one noticed.

"Nessie, you're in the back with Ryan." I walked as quickly as I could without running. Just then, the new kid Jesse strolled in, and all the girl's eyes popped out of their heads. Except for mine; of course. Mr. Dawson pointed to his seat, which was directly to the right of me. When he walked past, he flipped his hair and winked at me. I gagged. His blood smelled absolutely horrible!

Like rotten bananas and dead bugs. I put my hand over my mouth and tried not to breathe.

But being half freaking human, I had to. So after five minutes I took a deep breath and stopped halfway through. I started to cough, and the teacher turned and gave me a weird look. His eyebrows knotted together and he tilted his head.

"Nessie, you look horrible. Do you need to see the office?" I nodded and got out of the room as quickly as possible. Well... not technically as fast as possible, but fast enough. I walked through the building and stopped in front of the office, contemplating my options. I could go in and get to leave because they told me to, or I could ditch. The school day's almost over anyway... Ditching sounds better.

I walked to my convertible and jumped in. I started the engine and backed out as someone jumped into the back of my car. It was Zafrina, wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt (courtesy of Alice). I squealed as she hopped into the front seat, and she hugged me.

"Zafrina! How are you? Is Kate here yet?" She rolled her blue (mixture of her red eyes and purple contacts) eyes and smiled.

"I get here and the first thing you ask is about Kate." I smiled and shrugged.

"You know me. I have no straight mind." I started to back out as the bell rung, meaning a flood of students into the parking lot, and not getting out for another _five minutes_. Zafrina leaned her head back and groaned.

"I know!" I said, and she turned to me.

"Are you and the dog--ehem, _Jacob--_ still, like, going out?" I glared.

"No, never have and if I'm lucky, never will. Oh, and you can call him dog. Alice still does. I call him Wolf-Man because it aggravates him." She laughed, and people turned to stare. I guess her laugh is a bit weird. Kinda like water, but it probably sounds like an alien sound to them. Her head snapped up and she covered her mouth.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, may I ask who is that"--she pointed to Jesse--"why is he walking toward us, and why does he smell like over aged cheese and a dead squirrel?" I put the car into drive and backed out, not caring about who I hit. I got in line to leave, and that was taking forever.

"He's Jesse, I don't know, and I thought it was rotten bananas and dead bugs." She rolled her eyes, and her mouth popped open.

"He's right behind us." I started to turn around, but she growled. "Don't look at him." I smiled.

"Can you do your ehem--pretty pictures--far enough for him to be in pain?" She smiled, and closed her eyes. She opened them a minute later and shook her head.

"No." She smiled as the line started to move again and I got on the main road. I looked at the odometer and saw we were going about seventy-five miles per hour.

"Smelly dude's still behind us. I'm turning on the radio." She turned it on, and my favorite station was on--the oldies station--which is basically most anything from the year 2004 to 2010. It was on very quietly, because we didn't need it to be loud to hear.

"Oh my gosh, you listen to the weirdest music!" I smiled and laughed.

"I know. I don't like that rap has taken over the music industry. It just breaks my heart... I had to search through hundreds of XM channels to find this one!" Conveniently, Poker Face came on. I laughed, and so did Zafrina.

"I remember Jasper and Emmett doing this! One million hits... ah, those were the good days." I laughed as I remembered and turned around to see is Jesse was still following me. He was.

"Gosh, will this dude stop following me!" I eased on the gas a bit more, and I heard the engine whine in protest. Ninety was as fast as it went. "Of all the days to bring my Mustang, it the day I _want _to have a 911 Turbo Porsche! Why did Alice decide not to tell me I was going to be stalked?" I recognized my turnoff, and (thank you dear God) it was starting to rain, and it was hard for anyone other than a vampire to see through the rain.

"Nessie, the stalker dude has a crush on you!" I rolled my eyes and pulled my car into the garage as Zafrina wrinkled her nose. "Ew. Dog." I sniffed, and yes, there was dog scent. I groaned and slammed my door as I was body slammed by Kate.

"Katie!!" I cried, hugging her back. She laughed, and launched into a story.

"I was going to pull you out of school, but Alice saw you ditching and Zafrina already there, waiting for the perfect opportunity to jump into your car, so I waited." She crinkled her nose. "But I had to make conversation with the dogs." I put my right hand over my heart.

"The things you sacrifice for me!" Zafrina bounded up then, and we all walked into the Cullen threshold. I felt ten pairs of eyes on me: Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Em, Carlisle, Esme, Seth, and Jake. I could practically feel the elation in Jacob's smile.

"Hi Nessie! You're never going to believe what happened today!"

"Hi Wolf-Man! Oh, and you're never going to believe I don't care!" Sarcasm and the cynic in me oozed out in one sentence, and he recoiled like I had slapped him. I had, metaphorically.

"Renesmee. Apologize." Bella stated, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to hunt." I simply remarked, and gauged my thirst. Yeah, I'm thirsty. I guess after the stalker-incident, I am a bit hungry. I saw Edward's head snap up. Crap.

"Nessie, why did you say _stalker_?" Bella looked at him like he was crazy.

"She never said stalker." Her eyebrows were raised, waiting for an explanation. I sighed and used my almost put-to rest power to use. I touched her face, and showed her the whole Jesse incident, including the stench. She crinkled her nose, and Edward merely bit his lip.

"That's it. Can I please go attack an innocent deer now?" She sighed, and I ran out the door, backtracked for a second. "Thanks mommy!" I ran as quickly as I could to the mountains. There was a convenient grizzly bear there, so I drained him and ran home. To the cottage, I mean. I wasn't alone, and two pairs of golden eyes were there, waiting.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." They said at the exact same time.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I tried not to laugh, unsuccessfully. I giggled silently, and then plopped on the couch. They both sighed in unison (again) and walked in front of me. Bella started off.

"Nessie, we decided we're sending you to a private girl's school in New Hampshire." My mouth popped open.

"Excuse me? You can't just drop a bomb like that in the first sentence of a conversation!" I jumped up and started o pace, mumbling quietly to myself. "They can't just send me away. It's illegal, uncanny, and I know why. They don't love me anymore! That's it! Since Jacob-gate, they finally agreed they deserve better than me!" I giggled hysterically. I knew by this state, I was starting to go mentally insane.

"Nessie! How could you think we didn't love you?" Edward asked; his voice accusing.

"Well, you never really wanted a freaky Goth daughter who had no friends and hated Jacob. You wanted me to be a happy, popular, Jacob-loving person. It's easy to see that. I didn't turn out to be the Nessie you wanted, I was the Nessie _I _wanted." I almost added, _so there. _But I knew that would make them even sadder. Bella looked like she would cry, if she could.

"Nessie..." I didn't let her finish.

"Mom, you never wanted this." I pointed to myself "You wanted a happy, loving daughter so your best friend could be a son-in-law. I'm sorry that happened." I got a genius thought. "Hey, you could adopt Sara! Then she'd be perfect, just like you. I think she's pretty, mostly. And you wouldn't have to worry about breaking her heart when you tell her you don't love her, because, hey, she has no heart!

"I guess it doesn't matter, I was gonna leave soon, anyway." I walked off into my room and pulled out a suitcase from under my bed. I walked to my iPod and turned it to the song 'Hot Mess' by Cobra Starship. I blankly hummed to the lyrics and I didn't notice until I missed the hook (a.k.a. the best part!) that someone had turned it off.

I turned to find the culprit, but all I saw was the sad eyes of mom and dad.

"Nessie, we're sending you away because Forks High called. They said your grades are too good, and you have no friends, so they've recommended a school for special girls like you." He smiled reassuringly.

"So they think I'm either a psychopath, retard, or autistic. Great." I felt a pair of arms shake my shoulders. I zipped up my suitcase and turned to the arms. It was Edward, and he looked absolutely pissed.

"It's because I am, Nessie. Don't you ever think we don't love you." Too late.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Nessie, we've decided to give you another month here in Forks." My mother told me when I came home from school.

"Um, okay?" I said, and tried to get to my room, but she blocked me. I faked right, and she moved to the left, anticipating my next move. "Mom. I just want to go to my room."

"That's exactly why I'm blocking you."

"Why?" I said, becoming worried. Were they deleting the songs on my iPod?

"No, we are not removing the songs on your iPod." Edward said from the hallway. "We are fixing something."

"I didn't know anything was broken." Just then, I smelled wolf. Ugh. Jacob. This was not good. "C'mon people! Now you're making my room smell bad!" I took that chance to sprint into my room and saw Jacob tossing shoes out of my closet. "What are you doing?" I said; catching a pair of yellow Converse aimed for my head.

"Looking for the present I gave you. I'm going through your hiding corner." I smiled smugly.

"It's not in there." I sing-songed. His head jerked up.

"It's not?"

"Nope." I swiped my finger on the top of my dresser, inspecting the dust that was on my finger. "I swear." I blew the dust off my finger and walked over to my iPod dock. I turned it on and changed it to Jacob's least favorite song: Party in the U.S.A. by Miley Cyrus. "I walk off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan!" I bellowed, and he growled. What is up with everyone growling? Werewolves, vampires, it's just all gross.

"Welcome to the land of fame excess, am I gonna be in?"

"Why the heck are you so irritable because you can't go to _college and get a job_?" I immediately stopped singing. That hit hard. He recoiled, like a snake that had just bit its prey. I could see my reflection in his eyes, and the hurt in my face was unavoidable.

"Get out." I walked over to my dresser and pulled the first drawer open. I pulled out a picture, and tossed it to him. "Here. I don't want it." I sounded like a voice on a phone recording, asking you to vote for the next senator, or asking you for money. I closed my eyes and thought about the day that had changed my outlook on life.

_Flashback_

"_Nessie, we have something to tell you." Edward had said, and I looked up at him smiling. "You are going to stop aging in the next few months. I stopped smiling._

"_Excuse me?" I broke the pencil I was holding in two. I ran outside and started to punch a tree. Tears were streaming down my face and I felt two warm hands grip around my wrists. I crumpled into a ball, and cried into the ground. A few hours later, I looked up and saw Jacob staring at me._

"_Ness?" Everything had just spilled out._

"_I want to go to college and get a job and grow up and have a family and now I'm stuck like this and it really sucks because I wanted to have a life and get older. But no, I'm stuck as a perpetual fifteen year old!" I cried into the ground as I heard Jacob walk away._

_End Flashback_

"Nessie, are you okay?" I opened my eyes and saw my whole extended family standing in the doorway of my room. Carlisle was standing over me, checking my pulse.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" I stood up, and turned to my parents. "Get me into that new school. I don't care how the heck you do it, donate a freaking dorm, and just get me into the danged school." They all knew I was really mad. I only control my cussing when I'm really angry.

"Okay. We'll send you to the school in New Hampshire." Bella said, and everyone scattered out of my room. I walked over to my iPod and turned to the song Hot Mess by Cobra Starship and turned it up as loud as possible.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As I walked into school the next day, I kept my eyes glued to the tops of my annoyingly bright yellow Converse. I took a deep breath and choked on his stench. He was right next to me, and I felt like vomiting.

"Hey. I'm Jesse, and I was wondering if you knew who I was." He smiled, and I could practically feel the vomit crawling up my throat. TMI, I know.

"Yes, unfortunately, I do. And cool it on the Axe. Wearing Axe cologne does not make you cool, it only makes me want to get as far away from you as possible." I pushed open the door, and an annoying feeling of thirst overcame me.

"Um, I'm not actually wearing any cologne. There must be something wrong with your nose, or someone's rotten lunch."

"You smell like dead bugs and rotten bananas." I murmured. He looked at me strangely, like I was a freak that he did not why he got involved in any way with me. That, or he was passing gas. More likely the former.

"Did you say something?" He asked as I shook my head. My phone then conveniently rang, giving me an excuse to walk away from Jesse and The Stench.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nessie!" I groaned because the person on the other line was Bella. "Just so you know, we can't get you into that fancy school. We tried to give quite a hefty donation, but they refused our money. You're stuck going to Forks High."

"Wonderful. I'll just go and skip on over to Physical Education as long as you don't have any more information that could have waited until I got home. Bye." I snapped my phone shut, quietly tiptoeing to my locker. And that's when I heard the giggles.

"God, she's such a weirdo!" I rolled my eyes. _Weirdo_? Really, Mercedes, you could do a lot better than that. Mercedes and Co. then proceeded to saunter—yes, saunter-to my locker.

"Hi, Nessie! How are you today?" I slammed my locker shut and turned to Mercedes and Co.

"I'm fine." I turned away and headed towards the girl's locker room, hoping they wouldn't follow me, but of course, they did. "Don't you have anything better to do than follow me around all day, Mercedes?"

"Yes, we do, but you're like our own little freak show. It's like a really good episode of _Grey's_. You just can't turn away!" I rolled my eyes and quickly changed into my Phys Ed uniform. I trudged out to the track, where half of my class and Coach McElroy were waiting. In the next five minutes, most of the class came, and she told us to do laps around the track (donated by the Cullen family, of course).

I usually stayed in the middle of the track, and while most of the class was panting and starting to fall behind, I was completely fine. That is why each year Coach McElroy tries to get me to join cross country or track, because I am an awesome runner. Because I am a weird vampire hybrid thing. But she doesn't know that.

No one knows that, or at least they shouldn't. Before I knew it, Phys Ed was over and everyone was panting and sweating, but I only had a small coating of sweat on my face, and my breathing was even and level.

"Great job today everyone," Coach McElroy boomed, "And I expect Porter, Clarkson, and Cullen to try out for track or cross country this year." I rolled my eyes. Not going to happen, McElroy. "Go shower, everyone."

••••••

I walked out of school that day and saw Jacob and Seth waiting for me in my car. They stole _my vintage 1967 Mustang convertible_. You just don't _do_ that.

"Hey, not cool, Seth and Jacob." And then I heard Mercedes' giggle, and then Seth started to smile and wave, and I heard Mercedes and crew squeal. And then I knew. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh."

Seth had freaking imprinted on Mercedes. I slapped him. He rubbed his arm.

"What was that for?"

"Of the billions of people who you could have imprinted on, why _her_?" He shrugged.

"Why did Jacob imprint on you?" I glared at Seth, then Jacob.

"Yes, Jacob, _why _did you imprint on me?" Mercedes was at my car at that point, and she kept smiling at him. I scowled. "Just get in the car. We'll tell you everything once you get to La Push." I shoved the love-dazed Mercedes into the backseat of my car.

"Seth?"

"Yes?" He turned to look at me.

"I hate you." He laughed. "Sure you do, bloodsucker." Mercedes' eyes popped open at the word _bloodsucker._ I snorted and tried not to slap Mercedes.

"You'll find out soon enough."

••••••

Sure enough, there was Mercedes, sitting next to Seth at the bonfire we had that night. Edward and Bella—sorry dad—ahem, Mother and Father were there, and all of the werewolves and me.

"So, what you're saying is that Seth is a werewolf, you are, and the Cullens are vampires?" We all nodded and I scowled.

"_Half vampire_, Mercedes. Get your facts straight."

"I'm sure you didn't get it all when they first told you."

"Oh no. I was born into this, Mercedes. Be thankful you had at least fifteen years of normalcy before entering the realm of fantasy. I had none." She sighed.

"Well, I guess that means you did understand all of this when they first told you." I leaned back and stared at the stars. Jacob's face popped into view. "Jacob. You're ruining my view." He sighed.

"Ness, sometimes I wish I could strangle you."

"The feeling is mutual." He laughed. "I'm not kidding." He kept laughing. "Jacob, have you been secretly buying pot or drugs of any other sort?" This made him laugh harder. I rolled my eyes and shoved him. Edward—ahem—dad coughed.

"Jacob, could you please purify your thoughts about my daughter?" I wrinkled my nose.

"Creep." I muttered as everyone laughed and Jacob turned an interesting shade of pink.

"Oh my gosh. About _Nessie_? She's such a weirdo." Mercedes said. Everyone started to glare at her. She shrunk next to Seth.

"Hey, you'd be weird too, if you had to grow up in a coven of vampires." She shrugged and I fell asleep as Mercedes asked even more questions and people kept laughing and Edward kept scolding Jacob. I just didn't care, because I'm just the irritable half vampire who Jacob imprinted on.


End file.
